


A Prayer for Strength in Adversity

by Project0506



Series: Soft Wars [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Brothers, Brothers being assholes, Clones, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Gen, Humor, gen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:47:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23407009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Project0506/pseuds/Project0506
Summary: The vode form a Prayer Circle for Cody.  He's not dying or anything.  They just clocked his Jedi.A slightly alternate first day of a first deployment.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & CC-3636 | Wolffe
Series: Soft Wars [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683775
Comments: 108
Kudos: 1305





	A Prayer for Strength in Adversity

**Author's Note:**

> I've been dragged kicking and screaming into this fandom after avoiding it for centuries, basically. And then my asshole friends keep showering me with these clones that are now my precious children who I love and have raised with my own two hands. Damn it.
> 
> Mando'a translations and other bobs are included in the end notes, with links to take you back to where you were. Mando'a definitions from or adapted from mandoa.org
> 
> I used [this page](https://archiveofourown.org/faq/formatting-content-on-ao3-with-html?language_id=en#htmlanchorlink) to do the links.

It’s Wolffe that starts it. Of course it is.

_ Priority  _ _ Alert _

_Wolffe: All hands. Priority: Prayer circle for Kot’ika_ 1

The GAR Clone Commanders have priority messaging to their comms in case of emergency. This, Cody realizes with slow dawning horror, quite possibly represents the first blatant misuse of Republic resources by a CC. The horror is swiftly followed by a second: this will not likely be the last.

The responses roll in promptly, as is proper for a priority alert. They’re all different variations of ‘what’ and ‘why’ and ‘we can have the -insert ship here- to your position in -insert timeframe-'. All but one.

_ Priority Response _

_Fox: Is he dead yet._

Fox, in case anyone was wondering was always Cody’s least favorite brother.

_ Priority Response _

_Wolffe: He’s not dead. But I just_ _saw_ _his Jedi._

But Wolffe is rapidly looking to replace him.

There’s a pause as confusion ripples across the CCs far flung across the galaxy, palpable enough that Cody cannot imagine that the two Jedi across the _Negotiator’s_ docking bay wouldn’t feel it. Next to him and just ahead, Wolffe lowers his wrist comm and settles calmly back into parade rest, face a stern, blank mask of _deception_. It will look much less innocent once Cody’s fist is done with it. Result of a friendly spar, naturally. Very, very friendly.

Their comms chime simultaneously.

_ Priority Response _

_Ponds_ _: Pray to who? Do we have gods now?_

_ Priority Response _

_Fox: We can make one. It can’t be any more difficult than running suicides._

_ Priority Response _

_Ponds_ _: Fair. I’m in. Prayer circle for Cody._

Cody fumbles his comm with a glare at the subvocal noise Wolffe makes when he’s secretly laughing his ass off and still pretending to be an actual professional.

_ Priority Response _

_Cody: All hands stand down._

_ Priority  _ _ Alert Deactivated _

Let this be the end of it, Cody prays to the god Fox probably hasn’t made yet. He is fated to be disappointed. He is.

_ General Alert _

_Ponds_ _: priority downgrade acknowledged. All hands, general prayer circle for Cody._

Sweet karking Force.

In the middle distance General Koon says something and General Kenobi laughs, a quiet, low thing like the first rumbles of thunder before a rainstorm. Cody ignores it manfully. Completely. Wolffe does his on-duty-version of a cackle again.

_ General  _ _ Response _

_Cody:_ _Ponds_ _this is inappropriate._

_ General  _ _ Response _

_Ponds: Funny, your_ _Jedi_ _is inappropriate._

_ General  _ _ Response _

_Ponds: Legitimately._

_ General  _ _ Response _

_Ponds:_ _I watched him dramatically strip out of his robes during a firefight to make a philosophical point._

_ General  _ _ Response _

_Bly:_ _Was he hot?_

_ General  _ _ Response _

_Cody: GENERAL KENOBI’S record shows he's a skilled combatant and a very competent commander_

_ General  _ _ Response _

_Bly: Mandokarla 2?_

_ General  _ _ Response _

_Wolffe:_ _Yes._ _And also hot._

_ General  _ _ Response _

_Bly:_ _Damn_ _vod 3. Prayer circle for Cody._

_ General  _ _ Response _

_Fox: As of today, to pray you tap your bracer twice and intone ‘Kot’ 4. __We’re praying to the bit of the_ _Force that’_ _s fine with shooting_ _assholes_ _._

“Don’t you fucking dare,” Cody hisses immediately. There wasn’t a chance Wolffe would listen but he had to try. Wolffe makes eye contact through their visors and slowly, deliberately taps his left bracer twice, just above the wrist. “Kot,” he snaps, sharp as any order, eyes glittering with the vicious humor of brothers everywhere.

“Ah apologies Commander,” cuts in a smooth, Coruscanti accent. “Did we interrupt something?”

And there stands the source of all the torment Wolffe has spent the past half hour unsubtly inflicting, auburn head tilted in genuine, disarming interest. Cody falls back on his training. Take a breath. Deny everything. “No sir, general. Just idle conversation.”

“I was praying for Cody,” Wolffe cuts in, like the little shit he’s been since eight seconds after he was decanted. General Koon, for all that Kel Dor physiology makes deciphering facial expressions difficult, seems extremely amused. It figures: he’s spent a considerable amount of time with Wolffe already. No doubt he’s already learned to clock when the man flips his switch directly to asshole. Kenobi, in contrast, looks honestly delighted.

“Oh, is that a private ritual? I’ve not spent much time among the troops yet, I’d be fascinated to learn how your cultural expression has evolved, if that’s not considered intrusive.”

“Then Cody’s definitely the scholar you need general,” Wolffe offers immediately, radiating ‘I are dumb brute just here to shoot things real good’ as hard as possible. General Koon is laughing now; Cody’s not sure how he can tell but he’s absolutely positive. It’s probably the way his tusks quiver.

“It’s Kamino-teh5,” Cody lies, lies, _lies,_ quickly before Wolffe starts inventing his resume with _worse_ lies. “The gesture, originally from checking for a pulse. But the phraseology is Mando’a6. Sir.”

Kenobi, if possible, beams harder. Like a sunrise. Like a supernova. Like… like something really, really bright. Cody needs prayers. He taps his left bracer quietly twice, and somehow, impossibly feels just a little better. Damn Fox works fast.

“An officer and a gentleman,” Kenobi says, warm like contraband coco slipped into caff on an autumn night. The Jedi clasps a hand low on his right rerembrace7 and it burns like a brand, something Cody knows logically is just not possible through the plastoid. “I get the feeling you and I will be particularly well suited, Commander,” he says and Cody is very, very grateful the noise he makes is too low for the vocoder to pick up.

“I can only hope I live up to your expectations sir,” is what he manages, after not-too-suspiciously long of a pause.

“Oh Commander,” says Kenobi, expertly herding Cody into what will end up being a far too long tour introducing the exceedingly attractive general to as many of his individual troops as feasible while Cody suffers in silent dignity, “of that I have absolutely no doubt.”

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Diminutive of Kote, an arguably fond, nickname for Cody. Back  
> 2\. having the *right stuff*, showing guts and spirit, the state of being the epitome of Mando virtue. In short, Vod-bait. Back  
> 3\. Brother. Back  
> 4\. Strength. Back  
> 5\. (My bastardized translation) Of or From Kamino, as in derived from Kamino culture. Back  
> 6\. The Mandalorian language. Back  
> 7\. The part of armor that covers your upper arm. As in, the actual word for it. Not a mando'a word, but I ended up looking this up and I feel strongly that people should know. TIL. Back

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Mascot We Don't Deserve](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23430682) by [Project0506](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Project0506/pseuds/Project0506)
  * [Cin Vhetin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23917270) by [SailorSol](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorSol/pseuds/SailorSol)
  * [Hurry Up and Wait](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24313762) by [dispatch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dispatch/pseuds/dispatch)
  * [Cold, Hard House of Gold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24492970) by [LovesFrogs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovesFrogs/pseuds/LovesFrogs)
  * [An incomplete list of vodcasts that can be listened to in the Grand Army of the Republic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24776350) by [Primarybufferpanel (ArwenLune)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArwenLune/pseuds/Primarybufferpanel), [SailorSol](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorSol/pseuds/SailorSol), [wanderingjedihistorian (RangerJedi67)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RangerJedi67/pseuds/wanderingjedihistorian)
  * [[PODFIC] A Prayer for Strength in Adversity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25387585) by [lalabob11](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalabob11/pseuds/lalabob11)




End file.
